deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament: Round 2-Battle 6: Legion vs. Gregor Hakha
Alright on this Week's Battle we will be looking at Legion vs. Gregor Hakha There are a lot of smiliarites between these two other then they are good guys who look like bad guys, they both were not trusted by their team originally, they both have the respect of the leader of the team, and they both prove that they can be trusted and will fight against their own people if necessary. Legion, is a gestalt consciousness formed by 1,183 geth programs inhabiting a unique geth "mobile platform" who was discovered by Commander Shepard and his team when they were searching the Derelict Reaper for the IFF to attack the Collector's. When they brought him aboard the Normandy Shepard decided to reactivate the geth who was knocked out by Husks and find out what it was doing on the Reaper. After conversing with it and finding out about it's mission, why it had N7 Armor on, how it could speak, and choosing a name for him Shepard decided to have Legion join the team to combat the Collectors. AGAINST!'''' Gregor Hakha, a half human/helghast hybrid who served as a spy for the ISA spying on the Helghast forces since he could easily blend in. When Vekta was invaded he had information that could turn the tide of the Battle and so a team consisting of Jan Templar, Rico Velasquez, and Marshal Luger were sent to rendevous with him and take him to command. When the three met him Rico who hated Helghast for a living did not get along very well but eventually when they learned about the traitor in the ISA space defenses they all worked together to put a stop to him and the Helghast invasion saving Vekta.' '''Legion' The unique geth mobile platform, designed to operate outside the Perseus Veil and interact with organics. Who wears a piece of Shepard's N7 Armor, and is the first Geth who operates independently and speaks. VS! Gregor Hakha The Half Human Half Helghast soldier who acts as a spy for the ISA who fought alongside the famous group of Jan Templar, Rico Velasquez, and Marshal Luger to save Vekta from the traitorious General Adams, and the Helghast. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! WELCOME! Deadliest Fiction Users. On this Week's Battle we will be looking at two warrios with the hearts of good but the looks of the enemy. Legion: The Geth Platform of 1,183 geth platforms who assisted Commander Shepard combat against the Collectors and the Reapers (known to him as the Old Machines.) OR! Gregor Hakha: The Half Human/Helgahast soldier who serves as a spy for the ISA against the Helghast forces. Okay we got the Warriors but as always we always need to take a look at these Warriors History. Legion- Legion is a unique geth mobile platform, designed to operate outside the Perseus Veil and interact with organics. To that purpose, it houses 1,183 geth programs, as opposed to the roughly one hundred found in other platforms, enabling it to operate independently and speak. It was created and dispatched following Commander Shepard's destruction of the Old Machine "Nazara", known to the rest of the galaxy as the Reaper Sovereign, investigating several of the worlds Shepard visited (ie: Eden Prime, Therum, Feros, Noveria, Virmire, Ilos, and a dozen uncharted worlds). Eventually it found the Normandy's crash site on the planet Alchera, salvaging a piece of Shepard's N7 armor and incorporating it into itself to repair damage sustained on Eden Prime after being shot by Alliance soldiers. Legion first encounters Shepard and his team when their searching for the IFF on the derelict Reaper and assists Shepard's team against the husks roaming the dead ship. Eventually, it is disabled by a husk while opening the way for them to reach the ship's mass effect core. Legion is then brought aboard the Normandy SR-2 and reacitvated by Shepard who interrogates him. When he shows no hostility it expresses its wish to help Shepard's mission, at which point he joins Shepard's team. But Will the Geth who's mission was to find a way to bring a downfall of the "Old Machines" and help the rest of the Geth gain their own lives be a match for the ISA Human/Helghast spy? Gregor Hakha- Gregor is a young half Helghast who works for the Colonial Intelligence Service in the ISA as a secret agent. Prior to his defection, he was a trusted aide and friend to General Joseph Lente, the mastermind of the Helghast invasion of Vekta. At one point, Hakha even served as Chief of Staff to Lente. Holding the rank of Colonel, Hakha defected to the ISA shortly before invasion of Vekta, opposing the authoritarian nature of Scolar Visari. He was immediately marked for assassination by the Helghan invaders of Vekta. Shortly atfer his ISA bodyguard was struck down, he was rescued from certain death by Captain Jan Templar, Sergeant Rico and Shadow Marshal Luger and worked with them in defeating General Lente. Battle Notes 1 vs, 1 Weapons Weapon Analysis Close Range When these two warriors went into combat they always keep by their side sidearms to fight the enemy when their main weapon was out of ammo or destroyed. Hakha carried into Battle The StA-18 Pistol The standard issue sidearm for all Helghast *Clip Size: 12 Shots *fires the 9.2x20mm cartridge *effective sidearm *packs as much punch as an M4 Revolver Legion carried as his sidearm of choice The M-3 Predator The most recognized sidearm of the ME Universe. *Clip Size: 15 Shots *reliable, accurate sidearm *valued as a powerful, and deadly *very fast fire rate, and is fairly accurate at all ranges Personal Edge My edge goes to the M-3 Predator due to it's larger clip size, faster rate of fire, and accuracy. Edge Legion Long Range When Legion and Hakha went into combat they carried with them long range Assault Rifles to handle the majority of the Action. Hakha carried with him The StA-52 Assault Rifle The Primary Weapon of the Helghast Forces *Clip Size: 50 Shots *Fires the 5.56 x 45 mm cartridge *well-suited for short- and mid-range engagements *high fire rate but quickly loses accuracy with sustained fire *Has a Shotgun attachment that has 8 buckshot shells. Legion carried with him TheGeth Pulse Rifle A geth weapon that fires rapid stream of high-energy phasic slugs *Clip Size: 40 Shots *fires a rapid stream of high-energy phasic slugs *Geth pulse rifles are rarely retrieved from the battlefield; when they are, the guns are generally functional and comparable to a stock assault rifle. Over time, however, they prove unreliable and difficult to repair. *very accurate Personal Edge For me I'm calling this Even. While the Geth Pulse Rifle fires more better rounds and is more accurate. The StA-52 has a larger clip, and a Shotgun Attachment to back it up a close range. Edge Even Special When engaging a target from a far off distance these two warriors relied on deadly and powerful SNIPER RIFLES! Hakha used for sniping The VC32 Sniper Rifle A Powerful sniper rifle that fires armor and helmet penetrating rounds. *Clip Size: 6 Shots *precision rifle chambered for the powerful 8,58 x 70mm Lapua cartridge *equipped with an illuminated x2 and x5 sniper scope and an extended barrel for increased bullet speed and precision *fires armor and helmet-piercing rounds *is an accurate and deadly weapon, especially over long distances *weighs 6.5 kg. Legion preferred for sniping The M-98 Widow The Anti-Material Rifle with deadly Accuracy. *Clip Size: 1 Shot *Accurate and deadly anti-material rifle *Weighing in at 39 kilograms *primarily used by sniper teams in assault missions against armored vehicles or krogan. *The Widow was never designed to be carried and fired by a human. Although this modified model can be carried, no ordinary human could fire it without shattering an arm. *Recoil Power: High Personal Edge While the M-98 Widow is a powerful Sniper Rifle. The VC32 is also powerful, has more rounds, and itself is also accurate and deadly. Edge Gregor Hakha Battleground Choice *Vekta *Rannoch Vekta: Legion is searching Vekta for signs of any remains of the "Old Machine" when he finds Hakha who is trying to rendevous with Templar and the others. Rannoch: The Helghast are invading Rannoch and Hakha who is still a spy for the ISA is on the planet and trying to find a spot to contact the ISA to report the situation and finds a Geth Communication Facility with Legion inside. Battleground Vekta Rannoch X-Factor Evaluation When we look at these Warriors taking into consideration their historical data we need to look at common X-Factors they both share and then rate them on a scale of 0-100 with 100 being the Ultimate Warrior. Hakha-Legion Combat Experience 89-96 Edge Legion: Hakha's only known Battle was the Battle of Vekta where as Legion has fought on countless Worlds and against tougher foes like the Collectors, and The Reapers. Intelligence 90-99 Edge Legion: Hakha is smart for sure but not as smart as Legion who knows a lot of stuff about the Reapers, the Geth and Quarian, and a lot of other stuff. Calm Under Fire 87-95 Edge Legion: On the Suicide Mission against the Collectors Legion was able to hack into many termianls when being shot at by the Collectors but did not flinch at all. Personal Edge My Personal Edge goes to Legion. He takes all of the X-Factors, and has the slightly better Long Range Weapon, and the better Close Range Weapon. The Battle No Battle Will be Written. Winner:Legion Expert's Opinion Legion won this Battle due to taking all of the X-Factors and having the Better Weapons Category:Blog posts